Dark fallacy
by Witty Slytherin
Summary: Harriet potter, a squib, abandoned by her parents and sent to live with the dursleys, adopted by one dark lord and soul mate of the other she is ready to take the world in a storm, the light will never know what hit them Wrong BWL.. Fem!Harry HP/TR
1. Chapter 1

THE BOY WHO LIVED

Severus snape has just been thrown out of the hogs head and was running to his master for what he has just learnt has to be told to the dark lord immediately, Merlin, a prophesy for dark lord's downfall.

he had to inform his master of this as soon as possible,

upon entering their base he requested an audience with the dark lord. the Dark lord voldemort, known by most as the most dangerous and feared wizard of all times, was seated in his throne like chair in the grand room of the riddle manor,

Severus did not know if Satan was real or not but if it was he, was sure this is what it would look like. Pale skin with tall and lean frame and eyes like the color of the cursed fire from the deepest pit of hell

"welcome severus have you completed the task i gave you" he enquired in his snake like voice that sent chills down severus's spine,

"no my lord he said but i came across an information that needs your attension' and then he went on told his lord everything he has heard,

the dark lord appreciated his loyalty ( not that he would ever show it) and ordered his followers to keep an eye on all the children born in July the coming year.

An year later and excessive research later his death eaters finally found what they were ordered to look into, on September 15, Bellatrix lestrange, his one of the most loyal follower reported that two children were born in the end of july, one being the longbottom kid and the other being the potter brat.

POTTERS HOUSE AT GGODRIC'S HALLOW

"run lily, he is here. take the twins and run. I'll hold him" yelled James potter as he felt the wards around his house start to fall off.

'no no peter can't do this he is like a brother to me in everything but blood' he thought as he readied himself to face the strongest dark lord in the century.

a little after their children daemon and harry were born James and lily were told about a prophesy that foresees about the fall of lord voldemort by the hands of a child who was born in the end of july and his children filed that category thus he and his wife lily has been hiding ever since.

The dark lord strolled gracefully into the potter home and easily stunned James potter. 'oh how pathetic were they thinking their rat of a friend will guard their secret with his life that they do not even have their wands on them.' he would have killed him any other day but he had a mission to complete today and will not be deterred. he moved forward in the house to kill the child prophesied to be his downfall.

upon entering the first floor he saw a nursery decorated in blue and pink. He has always despised children and cannot tolerate them so he moved forward to end this ones and for all.

"no please! Not my children take me, kill me instead please" cried lily potter when she saw him coming. quickly stunning the mudblood, he aimed his wand at the hazel eyed boy but as the spell left his mouth something unexpected happen. his twin came between the spell and the boy and with the power not even he has seen in all his life created a shield between the spell and the children. bright shining emerald eyes curiously looking up at him is all he saw before agony took hold of him.

Pain beyond all is what he felt he was dying, he the greatest wizard of all time, he who who has gone further in the path of immortality than any other was standing their and experienceing what it felt like to die, though he cannot die but yet can feel the pain that comes with the phenomena, he has to somehow run out of here but he was too weak at the moment, then he saw it again, those beautiful green eyes, staring in those eyes felt like a salve on his wounds. Then the owner of those eyes came near him and touched his face, a touch he was sure he would never forget,

Tom knew he was not normal, he doesn't feel the emotions like other people do but at the time he was sure that this was what felt like to be touched by a lover, by an angel. The touch did not just relaxed his mind but also somehow reduced the pain and making it possible for him to escape even in his weakend promised to comeback for the girl before he managed to get himself out of the house somehow.

Albus dumbledore the greatest wizard of the light appeared at the godric's hollow as soon as the wards around the potter's house alerted him of the breech. upon entering he noticed the stunned form of his favourite student James potter. quickly enervating him and proceeded to first floor of the house where he saw a stunned lily potter, her unconscious daughter harriet lily potter, a crying daemon James potter and a dark robe along with a wand lying on the floor, a wand he remembers all too clearly .

Dumbledore quickly checked the children for any spell damage where as James potter proceeded to enervate his stunned wife. after his examination Dumbledore turned to the potters and told them that the dark lord has vanished as the prophesied child is none other than their son daemon, who has somehow vanished the dark Lord.

The potter were all too happy to accept it and happily hugged their son. Their daughter forgotten. nobody noticed a lighting shaped scar on the girls heart, a scar that makes her the equal of the dark lord, a scar that marks her the soulmate of the most dangerous dark lord of the time. After that incident the potters became famous in the wizarding world and their son was hailed as the Savior.


	2. Chapter 2

THREE YEARS LATER

Three years after that night at godric's hollow, the potter family has moved back to their ancestral home, the potter manor and life was back to normal. James and lily potter loved their famous son and spoilt him rotten.

Daemon potter was a chubby red haired boy with his father's hazel eyes and had everything that a wizard his age wants even more than that. Today was his 4th birthday and his parents were planning a birthday party for their dear son, wanting everything to be perfect and grand after all not everyday does the saviour of the wizarding world turned four.

In their excitement they completely forgot that there was another child Turing four. this child going to be 4 the same day was none other than daemon potter's neglected twin Harriet lily potter.

Harriet was a shy, talented and extremely intelligent girl, she had ebony black hair and pale white skin along with big green eyes that she inherited from her mother but her's were brighter then her mother's.

What nobody knew not even her family was that Harriet had photographic memory and clearly remembers what happened that Halloween night. she often have dreams of a hooded figure and green curse but instead of scaring her these dreams brings her comfort as if she knows the hooded figure and she has a feeling that the person will never hurt her, he feels like a part of her, like a part of her own soul. also the person sometimes talks to her when she is alone or scared whispering soft soothing words to her.

Harry has yet to speak a word and have an accidental magical outburst in contrast to her brother who has had number of accidental magic outburst which had their parents puffing their chests in pride. the only person to talk or play with her was her uncle moony, her godfather. uncle moony tries his best to make her as much involved as he can. he was the only parental figure in her life. The only one who would give her any time of the day, her own parents were too much wrapped around the attension they received from being the parents to the famous BWL. though she would never say it aloud but it hurts seeing your parents love your twin when they don't even spare you the time of the day,

As long as she could remember she has always taken care of herself

The party started at 8 o'clock at the potter manor, everyone important in the wizarding community was invited to the party, daemon potter had received many gifts from his well wishers. and was currently riding the toy broom stick which was gift from his favourite uncle padfoot.

Remus lupin entered the party and he was very excited to meet his niece and nephew after a long time as he has been out of country for order business for some time now was back among the people he considered family. as he entered he was engulfed in a brotherly hug by James "long time no see moony, here i taught you forgot about us" James pouted.

"Get away you prat" said Remus laughing at his friends antics. "come on Remus, daemon is about to cut his cake" said lily potter when she saw him. Remus frowned at them wasn't it Harriet's birthday as well but brushed it aside surely James and lily wouldn't do this to their own daughter and smiled at them. as the cake cutting started he continued searching for his god daughter but she was nowhere to be found.

"No no no they couldn't have done it. how could they forget it was her birthday as well'. He thought and went to harriet's room and found the little girl reading a book.

when Harry heard him coming she smiled sweetly at him and remus's heart shattered into million pieces how can they do this to such a innocent person like harry. She never said anything, was never envious of her brother was a sweet and curious child, she deserves every happiness in the world not this. he decided that he has had enough it was time to give James and lily a piece of his mind so he thundered out of the room to find his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

THE SQUIB

when the party was over, James potter was sitting along with his wife and best friend discussing the nights events

"Can you believe it, Natalie Parkinson tried to get me sign a marriage contract between dami and her daughter, Merlin what was the women thinking I would never marry my son to someone like her daughter, what if she took after her mother, Merlin forbid" James shuddered.

"Ha the kid is so popular among the girls at this age only Morgana knows what will happen when he is a little older, he will make this old dog proud for sure," said Sirius black proudly after all little dami was his godson. James and lily only smiled to themselves.

daemon has received presents from all around the wizarding world and a full on article has been published in the daily prophet about him and his unbeatable powers, seriously people like exaggerating things.

Remus lupin entered the room in full rage and glared at his friends lounged on the sofas . upon seeing him lily asked what's wrong. Remus has always been the calmest of them all, James and Sirius sometimes joke about how he could have become a Pope in the church if not for his furry little problem, but today Remus lupin was out for war and he has to stand for his goddaughter because she has no one to keep her case in front of her parents who does not seem to care that they also have a daughter, so here he was standing in front of his friends for the sake of his cub and after what they did to her they dared ask what's wrong

"WHATS WRONG.. he yelled. YOU IGNORING YOUR OWN DAUGHTER.. YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD AS IF SHE DOES NOT EVEN EXISTS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO BE WRONG". "how could you do this to her".

James, lily and even Sirius paled after remus's outburst .

"We did not mean to do this remus, we are just trying to protect harry from being overshadowed by her brother's fame". Said lily potter

"oh so that's what you are trying to do by not paying any attention to her, try explaining this logic to a four year old who thinks her parents hate her" Remus said sarcastically, Merlin lily she is four. try explaining that to a four year old. and that said remus strolled out of the manor." I will go after him" offered Sirius

late that night James and lily lay awake in their bedroom thinking over their friends words, Remus was right they have been unfair to Harry but can't he see how important Daemon is to the wizarding world and how important it is to train him in coming few years, the dark Lord is still alive and it is only a matter of time when he returns.

"Are we that bad parent James?" asked lily breaking her husband's train of thoughts," no darling you are a wonderful mother" said James to console his crying wife. but we did really bad to poor harry, our poor baby, oh James what do we do now. Don't worry darling we will talk to dumbledore tomorrow.

Next day the potters visited Dumbledore and told him everything, after hearing everything dumbledore gravely told the potters that he has a solution, Dumbledore told them that when he last met their daughter, Harry he tested her magic and found nothing, it was a possibility that harry was a squib and it will be better for all if she was send to live with the muggles..

"You have a muggle sister don't you lily?" he asked, lily nodded her head but "she hates magic, Dumbledore it is not wise to send harry to her" said lily. oh but dear lily harry is not magic thus she will have no problem in accepting her.

Thus Harriet lily potter was sent to live with the muggles. when her godfather heard about this he ceased all contacts with the potters and left the country embracing his inner wolf that was out of control due to loss of his cub


	4. Chapter 4

THE DURSLEYS

Petunia dursley was a long necked horse faced normal and happy women, she had a loving husband, an adorable son, a house and everything she ever wished for but she also had a secret that she does not like to think about.

This secret would be her sister and her abnormality. 'magic'. petunia knew about magic from a young age as her sister was what they call a witch. she would never say it loud but she was envious of her sister for having the gift when she did not. so she started hating it with a passion and does not talk about it. but a week ago the same sister came to her house requesting her to take in her daughter stating she is not magic but that did not reduce Petunia's hatred towards the girl and everything she stands for

six months later

knock! Knock! get up girl, your uncle has to go to work prepare breakfast for him. yes aunt petunia said the five year old harriet potter. she quickly got up so as to not get on the wrong side of her aunt otherwise she will be given chores for whole day.

Harriett has grown up beautifully she had snow white skin and dark ebony hair cascading in soft curls to her waist. but the most noticeable feature of her was her emerald eyes which were full of wisdom that no five year old can posses. her life since the day her parents have dropped her to her aunt's house has been worse than that at her parents' house.

She was treated like their personal house elf. they called her freak or girl, Harry sometimes wondered if they knew her name or not. She cleaned, cooked and washed after them, also they never missed an opportunity to tell her that she was so unworthy that even her own parents did not need her and that she should be grateful that they decided to give her shelter and food. Though they constantly verbally abused her but they never lay a hand on her, but that did not stop their son dudley to deliver her a kick once in a while,

Dudley and his friend made a game out of it, they called it Harry hunting.

Harriet has always thought why her parents did not love her but has never come to an answer so she has quietly accepted it as her fate and soon stopped thinking about them. 'they are not my parents, they would have never treated me like this if they were' she told herself every night before going to sleep .

Harriet has panicked and got scared the first night she had to live there but was again calmed by that voice inside her head whispering soft calming words to her, harry did not know to whom that voice belong to but it always make her feel protected.

Harry got up and quickly got ready to start the day of the chores her aunty no doubt had for her. after a long day of working in the gardens in the bright sun of June, harry tiredly returned to her room if it could be called that as she lived in closet under the stairs which dursleys have so generously provided to her when she heard her uncle come from his work drunk. she was smart enough to avoid her uncle when he was in such a condition but she was too late to reach to safety this time for her uncle saw her and ordered her to get him a glass of water. while getting him the glass she accidentally tripped on her clothes which where three times her size and the glass of water fell on her uncle.

Vermon dursley was a short tempered man but has always controlled himself from hitting the freak, simply for the sake of being heard by the neighbors but today he has had enough, the scum had the audacity to spoil his new expensive business suit, he started to go purple in rage and picked harry from her hair and threw her on the floor and kicked her straight in the ribs, harry kept apologising but the slaps and kicks did not stop until she was blissfully unconscious.

when she woke up she was back into her cupboard and the memories of the previous night came flashing back and for the first time in her life Harriet lily potter cried for the unfairness of life. she tried to move but found that she was to sore to move and then there it was again, that voice she could hear him more clearly now and could tell he was angry for what happened to her and then she heard a spell being cast and was unconscious the next moment.

When Harry woke up the second time it was late in night she could tell because there was no voice of tv coming from the living room and she started to think about her life. 'nobody would care if I were to disappear or died' she thought to herself so why care? why not get out of here, even an orphanage would be better than this place after all that is what I am, an orphan she thought bitterly and the very next day she left the Dursleys forever never ones looking back.


	5. Chapter 5

GELLERT GRINDELWALD

gellert grindelwald was not a happy man, he had to hide himself from the world. a world that one's upon a time trembled on the mere mention of his name after all he was the most feared dark lord of the century, he ruled about half of the wizarding world including magical France, Germany and many small countries, oh glorious days those were. but now he was someone who was considered dead to the world and could not walk in the open.

forging his death has been a desperate measure at that time to ensure his safety, his stay in numerangard has weakened him both physically and magically. it was easy for one of his followers to slip him a drought of living death and fake his death. Now he was waiting here biding his time and slowly and subtly rebuilding his network once again but it will need all his patience and manipulation.

At the moment here he was in the heart of London observing the people and undercover British aurors. he came to form his network of followers here after all what's better than to form allies right under the crooked nose of Albus Dumbledore.

he was still sore about losing the unbeatable wand to that manipulating old codger, but will stop at nothing to get it back. It was his wish and ambition in life to unite the deathly hallows and will stop at nothing to achieve it.

As he was heading to the leaky cauldron, he saw a bunch of muggle boys picking on a girl, she looked to be about 5 years and was glaring at boys who dared to pick on her. one of the boys called her a freak and kicked her hard in the ribs and the girl went flying on the ground, but she managed to pick herself up and gellert noticed her eyes they were shining bright green, the colour of his favourite curse avada kedavra and would bet his wand that he saw the girls eyes momentarily turn red.

The girl was undoubtedly a witch and not just any, she was a powerful one if the magic tingling in the air was any proof but who would let a girl as powerful and as beautiful as her out of their site, he looked around for her parents and could not find anyone, then he had a good look at the girl she was wearing cloths three times a size, obviously hand me downs of a giant whale or elephant, he could not guess. so he decided to interfere.

Tom riddle was angry,very angry he still could not find a body to posses and often found himself drifting to the mind of a 5 year old girl through he was not complaining about the second part, the girl was his soulmate, she was born for him and he for her but he could not meet her because he does not have a body and now she was surrounded by some muggle boys who were teasing her, 'how could they' he seethed, he have to get a body, and had to get it quickly for her sake. He will not have his girl treated like that, certainly not by some muggle trash.

Upon seeing Gellert, the boys quickly left the girl alone and ran away calling her a freak. he introduced himself to the girl,in his thick german accent,

"Guten child, I am Garvyn valorix" and it was true, his middle name was Garvyn and valorix was his grandmother's maiden name, and he happens to be the last heir to that name, so what if he was disowned by his grandmother, technicalities he mentaly waved them aside.

the girl looked up at him with piercing green eyes and it felt like his very soul was being read, he was quick to avert his eyes. "you are a wizard," the girl said. she was aware of magic so she was not a muggleborn, good to know he could not stand them, and who might you be? he asked. The girl took her time analysing him then finally said "Harriet, my name is Harriet" she told him. "And where might your parent be Harriet," he asked, the girl again looked at him as if assessing his worth at last she said "I have no parents, I am an orphan." he could not read her face as it was blank and devoid of all emotions but he could not help but ask "how are you then aware of magic?" the girl after some hesitation said that is she was born in a magic family but they abandoned her because of her lack of magic.

Gellert was confused, how can this girl be a squib when it was obvious to any person with even a little bit of in depth in magic that the girl was magic. so he asked the next question he was curious about." which magical family were you born in? I did not mean to offend you but I am merely curious what kind of scum would do this to their own blood" he quickly added. there was a long pause and gellert thought that the girl will not answer but just then the girl said, "the potters, I was born Harriet lily potter."

Gellert was shocked speechless the girl was a potter, he had heard rumours about the famous boy who lived to have a twin but this he did not expect of the prominent light family. this is curious very curious, excuse me but what is curious the girl asked, he looked at the girl hard and said, "I have my doubts about you being magic, u see some children show signs of magic late in life, I myself was one of the late bloomers." the girl looked up at him with wide hopeful eyes and asked in a childish voice "really?" and before he could stop himself he said but i want to confirm it could I perform some diagnostic charms on you. merlin, what was he doing, steven was right he is going soft in his old age. helping a child, pathetic. the girl looked a little hesitant but quitly agreed to his wishes and they both went to a little unoccupied park


	6. Chapter 6

A PLACE TO CALL HOME

when they reached the park gellert quickly performed the diagnostic, magic reveling and other charms on the girl to find hidden magic in her. he felt his eyes widen at what he was looking at. sweet Merlin and morgana the girl was a very powerful witch and along with that she was a metamorphigus and has an affinity to fire element and ancient languages, the girl was a prodigy if he ever came across one.

how could someone like dumbledore not know about it, you have to be both physically and mentally blind to not see the power literally oozing from the girl, but then he found the reason, Harriet's magical core was bound making her an almost squib, any wizard would have overseen it but he was not any wizard was he, no he was gellert Grindelwald and was able to see the minor detail that others usualy overlook, but he was curious this kind of things only happen when the magic is exposed to a stronger magic and the clash of both the forces often cause this type of traumatic effect of the younger of the two bodies.

upon coming upto this information gellet's mind started working furiously about what could have caused the girl such a experience that she unconsciously bound her own magic, the only explanation that kept coming up to his mind was that perhaps dumbledore made another mistake, the boy who was hailed as the savoir of the wizarding England was nothing but an ordinary boy and that night this girl was the one who stopped voldemort, he had to confirm his suspicions.

He was pulled out of his mind by a small hopeful voice "Am I...Am I a witch sir?" harry asked nervously she did not want to get hopeful in case it was just a misunderstanding but she could not keep the hope out of her voice,

mr. valorix looked down on her and said that indeed she was a witch, harry could not believe it she was a witch, she could do magic she was normal but then a question poped into her brain that stopped her in her tracks, if she was witch why was no one before mr. valorix able to see it, when she voiced her question mr. valorix told her that she had her magical core blocked and then enquired her if she has had any memory of how it may have happened. she took a while thinking about what would have caused it then the answer hit her hard," it was that night when bad man came to our house and tried to kill my brother i wanted to save him and came between him and the curse but somehow it was deflected and hit bad man in return".

Now it was gellert's time to be shocked she deflected the killing curse when she was one year old, and what amazed him further was she remembers it fully, 'was it possible the girl had photographic memory? and how stupid can the so called light people be' he thought to himself but he was beyond happy he has the real savoir of the wizding England right here where as the world hails the wrong boy, oh how lucky he was if he groomed the girl well she will undoubtedly turn out to be the most important piece of this game.

The savoir of England, the one prophesised to be the vanisher of dark lord, the last hope of witches and wizards of England now with gellert grindlewald,

He looked up at the girl who was looking at him curiously and decided that the girl will go with him for the greater good. he will raise the girl to the best of his abilities and she shall forever be loyal to him because he will give her one thing she will never refuse, a family. all for the greater good. he turned to the girl and said that he wants to adopt her as his daughter because he cannot tolerate a witch being treated as she has been treated and closely watched the girls reaction. there was a storm of emotions on the girls face from hope, longing, suspicion being the most noticable. Harriet then looked at him, her eyes narrowed "why do want to adopt me, you don't even know me", ahh quick wit, the girl was a delight to come across.

He then did something he would not have thought to do in a million years he would do but it had to be done, the girl was too suspicious for her age not that it was a bad thing. He sweared on his magic that he has no intensions of hurting the girl. harry could not believe it here was a man that truly wanted her not to hurt her, not to use her but for her, to take care of her. then she did something she had never done before, she hugged him. gellert was momentarily shocked but let himself enjoy the warmth of her innocennce. she has never before let her emotions take over but at the moment she could care less, she was very happy and did not even notice tr he lack of the voice in her head

Tom riddle was desperate and in his desperation he possesses the first living body he came across and thankfully it was a snake for he preferred them over the other creatures, he had to get to his girl, she was too trusting and naïve and now was with an unknown wizard, the wizard gave a bad feeling to Tom, and he did not like him being near his mate but then the wizard did something unforgivable, he severed tom's connection with his harry. And now the only way tom will be able to contact her was by getting his body back


	7. Chapter 7

VALORIX MANOR GERMANY

It has been a month since harry has been living in the Valorix Manor now, in this time she has read many new books and explored the castle and now was aware of every nook and cranny of the huge house . Also during this time she has come very close to Garvyn or Gellet as he confessed was his real name. They lived almost like a family and harry was very happy, it was like a dream come true,this is all she has ever wished for.

Currently she was sitting in the huge library of the manor and reading a book written in Nefertiti, a language of ancient Egypt . Ever since the day Gellert has removed the bonds on her magic, harry has found herself very interested in different languages and was able to pick them very easily, they came almost naturally to her, Gellert told her that it was due to her affinity to languages. In her short stay at the manor she has already managed to learn french, german, celsitc wand was currently

learning russian.

Her revive was broken by the sound of apparition of their house elf Raquel. "Master is requesting your presence in his study miss," said the elf, tell him I will be there shortly said harry and carefully

marked the page of the book she was reading, what could Gellert want she thought. upon arriving in the study, she noticed Gellert sitting behind his table and pouring over some papers, it was an understatement to call it a study, for the huge room was full of book shelfs from floor to the ceiling, books of every language and time was there.

The room was decorated in rich blue and off white color and had dark brown mahogany wood furniture, upon noticing her arrival Gellert looked upon her and smiled,'he must have been very handsome in his younger years,' harry thought. he signalled her to come in. oncs she was in, he cleared his throat and said, "I have received some papers from the gringotts today," harry only raised her eyebrows not knowing where it was leading to gellert seemed

irritated by this reaction. so he started elaborating, this harry is your adoption papers. harry was dumbstruck, she could not speak, she did not even dare believe it to be true, was gellert really

adopting her, she looked up at him he looked a little nervous himself, Merlin this was really happening, she could not believe her luck, she was being adopted, she will now have someone to call father, she almost cried in happiness. With shaking hands harry accepted the papers from her soon to be father and wrote her name with small hands under his name. gellert was watching harry

curiously he would never accept it loud but he was nervous, he has become closer to harry in a month than he has ever to anyone else in his whole life, the girl was smart and quick witted for her age and was a abundant mine if endless talents that never cease to surprise and please him.

Gellert saw her as his own daughter even before the process of adoption started, he felt his insides being warm when she called him father, he wanted to protect her from the world. but what she said next stunned him. "father..she said the word as if testing hoe it felt on her tounge, I can call you father right?" on his nod she continued "I want you to teach me magic, I never again want to feel useless and defenceless, please father will you teach me?" she looked at him with big green eyes, please father will you teach me? and Gellert knew from the look that he will never be able to say no to those eyes,

ever.

Fine child but I want to clear a few things with you before we proceed any further , you are now Astoria Nadia Valorix, daughter of Garvyn Gerrade Valorix, now I want you to know something about me, as you already know my real name is Gellert, I was born Gellert Grindelwald, Valorix is my

Grandmother's maiden name that I adopted a few years back,

In my younger years I was a dark lord, I have killed. he waited for her reaction, for her to be afraid of him or be disgusted by him but to his shock non came all that he saw was curiosity, why would that be bad you did what had to be done for the

general well-being, those word made him feel warm inside, she does not hate him but shared his views so he continued to tell harry all about himself and his earlier life.

Harry listened to everything her new father told her about after listening to him. harry could find nothing wrong with it, then her father told her with a sad face that he could not complete his

mission because he was stopped by Dumbledore. harry found rage fill her at the mention of the old coot, he was not only responsible of destruction of her life but he also has caused her father

sadness, " I will help you complete your mission father, I will make sure that the world is again aware of the power of Grindelwald, I will help you complete what you started, you are no longer alone now, you have me and together we shall win, Albus Dumbledore will not know what hit him and his precious country and I will make my birth parents regret ever doing what they did to me.

Grindelwald will rise again father, much stronger than ever before," Grindelwald watched in fascination as harry declared her wish to resurrect the name Grindelwald one again, he felt a sudden

pride at her, and pity for the so called light for they will never know what hit them. he then and there decided that if the aims are to be attained they had to start early. also harry needs to be

taught many things, things that are important for survival

The very next day at 4:00am Harry or Astoria she liked to be called now was shaken awake by her father, " father, what is it" she asked, still a little dizzy with sleep. "Get up child, today we start your training", Harry's eyes opened wide and she shot from the bed like a bullet and not even 5 minutes have passed that she came back ready for the day. " what are you waiting for father, come we have a long day ahead of us" she said walking out of her room and Gellert was left smiling fondly after her


	8. Chapter 8

GRINDELWALD'S HEIR

In the quiet of night, A man was running to save his life, he knew he will be dead the very moment he had defied the dark lord, he thought it was a rumour that the dark Lord has a heir, oh how wrong he was, now wand in hand he was running for his life, he tried to apparate but there were anti appartion wards around the building, he tried to hide behind a statue but was of no use, he knows it is no use running, he will not see another day but still he did not loose hope. but luck was not on his side, he tripped while running, causing his chaser to catch up to him.

No please forgive me, he begged but it was of no use, the black robe clad hooded figure paid no attention to his sniveling and raised his wand. A murmured Avada kedavra and flash of green is all the man saw before he was dead.

Astoria changed out of her robes that she wore on her mission and quickly wore the robes she usually wears when attending a meeting with rest of her fathers knights, it has been 10 years now from the day her father adopted her and thankfully so, she has no idea what would had happened to her if not for him, best not to think along that lines if did not want to destroy her bed with a hateful reducto.

But now that she was going to be of age ( in wizarding Germany 15 years was the age after which a witch and wizard were considered of age) she would soon have her revenge on all those who abandoned her when she needed them. She quickly got dressed and went to the meeting room.

Upon entering she saw her father sitting on his throne at the head of the table and in a serious discussion with Ethan vassal, his right hand man, though Harry does not approve of him he still have his uses and he was the one who helped her father fake his death by providing him the drought of living death.

Most of the knights were afraid of her, they have all had a taste of her temper, though she is not one of the people to curse everyone in site, but it has to be done, she had to instill fear in their hearts, fear was something that assured that the people will not rebel, it was one of the first lessons that her father has taught her.

Upon seeing her all the knights bowed, they knew who she was and were aware of her powers and how she was the one who killed many powerful witches and wizards who have dared to betray dark Lord Grindelwald.

Gellert Grindelwald was not happy, many of his plans have been thrashed by the current french head hit wizard, the man was brave and intelligent he will give him that but he was no match for his daughter, he was very proud of Harry she has grown up to be a beautiful young woman, not only that she was extremely powerful and talented, she knows 83 different languages out of which 15 are now extinct to wizardkind, she knew several different curses ands speals in all these languages, Gellert knew that even at the age of 15 Harry knows and can perform more magic than even he knows also she discovered an ancient magic that can help vampires walk in the day, due to this she was able to sneak a deal with the vampires for them to join the ranks, and now the vampires are loyal to her. also she developed a way though which the werewolves have some control on their change during the full moon thus most of the European werewolf packs have also sweared their loyalty to the cause of Grindelwald.

Harry took her seat and greeted him with the nod of her head, "father" she said. "Welcome Harry we have a problem, one that I expect you to solve." "The head hit wizard of the french ministry is causing trouble and has failed many of our missions recently," said Ethan. But we cannot kill him for it will cause a revolution in the ministry and people will be interrogated, it will not be good for our men who work in the ministry undercover said another one of the inner circle knights.

"Hmm it is a problem yes, but one that can be easily solved said Harry confidently", "how?" asked Ethan again. " simple We will have to make his death seem like an accident" she said and smirked at the look on their faces, it is not tha easy said Wallington another one of the inner circle, Canopus is very careful about his surroundings and is viligent all the time, he said still indignitant of the fact that they could not think of such an easy solution by themselves, Harry smirked and saidbut he will be relaxed among family won't he... Gellert quickly caught up with her thinking, she was thinking about using her metamorphosis to fool the wizard, well he thought the wizard was in for hell.

Far away Tom Riddle has finally found a way to get his body back, wormtail might be a fool but he has his uses, and now he will help tom get back his body, all he has to do was follow the instructions to Brew the potion and once tom was back he will take what is his. Also he has to find his mate, it has been 10 years since he has last contacted her, since the day she met that stranger he has been unable to get in touch with her not that he has not tried, he still tries but she is too good at occlumacy now, one he get his body back, he will be Strong enough to get to her and will kill the wizard who dared to break them apart. he sometimes wonder what she looked like. oh she would be quite good looking of that he has no doubt of. Also sometimes he wonder if she ever found herself with some other wizard, no he has to stop thinking along that line but that only makes him more desperate to have his body back. But first he has to get rid of the boy who lived and complete the stupid prophesy, then will he search for her and they shall rule together


	9. Chapter 9

THE POTTERS

HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED RETURNS

Yesterday in a brief statement the British minister of magic, Cornelius Oswald Fudge confimend that the wizard styling him self, well you know who is ones again active amongst us. We find ourselves again in the situation we were 14 years ago when you know who was at the height of his power.

Our sources in the ministry have confirmed that you know who along with a few of his well trusted death eaters broke into ministry of magic in the late hours of yesterday, we request the people of our community to remain caution and report any suspicious behavior to the ministry immediately, at no cost any of the suspects are to be approached also the same sources have confirmed the presence of Daemon Potter, the boy- who- vanished the dark Lord was also present at ministry at the time, reasons unknown.

will Daemon Potter be able to repeat the miracle again?...page 4

who is more powerful Albus Dumbledore or you know who?...page 4

You know who's first rise to power...page 5

Rita skeeter

James Potter slammed the paper down on table, "I knew it they would somehow drag Daemon into it", skeeter has been after them since the day James refused to give her a personal interview knowing her reputation to twist the truth.

"The meeting is about to start James, Dumbledore just arrived", James sighed and followed his wife out where he met his best friend Sirius black, Frank and Alice longbottom, "Hey Frank how's everything at work, "

Frank longbottom was currently the head of the newly resurrected ministry branch of hit wizard, hit wizards are the war time special force which are specially trained to act during war times. "Everything is in chaos we are still short of men in the department as many of them are inexperienced, but we have some new talented boys but we are in difficult times". James quietly agreed.

"How is Neville", lily asked changing the subject, "oh he is good, currently upstairs with the other kids" answered Alice.

The Potter's were currently at grimauld place, the black ansteral home which was being used as the headquarters to Order of the Phoenix, as soon as the news of voldemort's resurrection has reached them they have gathered the trusted people and reformed the group.

The meeting has started, said another voice from behind them,

James felt guilty when he looked at the person, he has tried to patch things up in fourteen years but the other wizard has not forgiven him and James does not hold Remus against it.

After leaving Harry with Petunia, James and lily have returned home and started to live their lives normally, then Remus has returned from his work with the European packs and demanded to see Harry. James and lily have told him everything about what Dumbledore has said and that they thought that it would be best for Harry that she remained with the muggles, Remus has then lost and it and almost hexed James, he has shouted at them for being the worst kind of parents and has even gone to the extend of saying that the Malfoy's were better than them at least they do not abandon their own. This has hit home and their has been a shouting match between James and Remus, Remus has then gone to Dumbledore and asked him to hand his goddaughter to him, he will take care of her because he has promised Harry that no matter what he will never abandon her

James and lily had felt guilty about their actions and decided that they would rectify their mistake and had immediately went along with Remus to the Dursley's to collect their daughter back. Upon arriving at the Dursley's they were told that family no longer lived there and have changed house, and have no contact with any of them anymore. On further enquiry about Harry the neighbors were surprised that Dursley's had a girl in their house because non of them had ever seen or heard about her.

Remus has lost it then and punched James square in the face and apparted away. Since that day the two friends have never been the same, James and lily were ashamed of their actions and have look for Harry everywhere, but were not a little closer then they were nine years ago. Though with time they have started to acknowledge each other but the formality was still there and it hurt James like hell.

"Welcome friends", addressed Dumbledore." today the meeting has been called to address another issue." The people looked at each other thinking what could Dumbledore be talking about. Dumbledore continued, "it has come to my notice that another dark Lord is active in European continent. James and Sirius looked at each other, what was Dumbledore talking about. Recently the German ministry has fallen in the hands of a new vigilante group, it is said that the leader of the group is Grindelwald's son, though it is just a rumor but who ever he is has showed his strength by taking over the wizarding Germany" said Dumbledore gravely. " bloody hell" said Sirius, "there is another one of those dark creeps?"

People of the order were shocked, how powerful was Grindelwald's son that he already took over one of the major wizarding communities and nobody Evan caught a wind of it.

Daemon potter, Ronald weasely and his elder twin brother were listening to meeting with the help of twins newest invention, the extenable ears, bloody hell, Ron swore. Daemon quickly shut his best friends mouth with his hand and dragged him upstairs,

"Ron you would have exposed us", "I sorry but another dark Lord. whhhatt...if, what if Grindelwald and you know who gang up against all of us, we are so dead". "Or they could fight each other to find out who is the ultimate dark Lord and save us the trouble" said Ginny upon entering the room.."now there's a thought agreed fred.

"I never knew Grindelwald had a son," said Hestia Jones and most of the order agreed. "No he does not have any legitimate son or child for that matter.. Sources have revealed that they soon plan to attack england as well so we shall all remain alert" said Dumbledore.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, I read your reviews and have tried to make the corrections that have been pointed out. Hope you guyz will enjoy this chapter

LORD SLYTHERIN

Lord voldemort sat on his throne thinking about new strategies to take over the wizarding world, he then thought about the unfaithfulness of his so called followers, they had abandoned him when he needed them.. ' It is because they were terrified of you' a voice in his head whispered. They should be, he thought.

he was their superior in everything and they were right to be scared of him but he was still inferior to Dumbledore, a fact the infuriated him to no end.. "what can I do to command as much control as Dumbledore " he growled out loud in his fury

"Dumbledore gains more support because the people support him out of respect", said a bored voice from somewhere beside him, he looked around only to find no one there, " who is it, who dared to interrupt my thoughts " he asked, then his gaze fell on a portrait of his great ancestor, Sazalar Slytherin. "Could it be the portrait that answered" he mused to him self. 'the portrait has never moved before' he thought. Then he saw it, the portrait was indeed moving but he had to test it himself, "were it you who just talked to me" he asked. The portrait looked straight at him and then after a long time and a staring contest it finally said " yes, it was I who offered the answer to your question, heir" said the portrait and then it froze again

Voldemort was thinking hard on what he just heard, was it true that if he earned their respect then the wizarding world will accept him better..'oh but it will be worth it, he will be able to manipulate so many minds' he thought gleefully. He will command the respect of wizarding world as is his right. Elf..he called. A small and extremely old looking house elf came.." Master called isky", yes," elf, go fetch Lucius Malfoy," the elf bowed and immediately left to perform what he was ordered to do.

Tom begain to make plans regarding his new strategy, he will be back into the wizarding world and will lead the war at political as well as physical level And let the people think that voldemort and Tom Marvolo Slytherin are two completely different people but he will have to take care of everything before that and will need a background story too something that his friend Lucius will take care of.

He heard the the doors to the throne room open, "aah, Lucius my friend, you are here, come we have lot to discuss" he said, the man Lucius had silver blonde shoulder length hair and was dressed in immaculate clothes which literally showed off wealth, "yes my lord" he bowed. "Lucius it has been a long time since the Slytherin seat in the wizament has remained vacant, it is now time that it is accepted by its rightful owner" said lord voldemort, "I do not understand what you mean my lord," said Lucius.

Voldemort went on and explained Lucius his plan.

" I will be Marvolo Sazalar the grandson of marvolo gaunt through the line of his son morfin who had a secret marriage with a witch from house boldon before he was imprisoned, the witch then refused to met her husband and went to live with her family in Russia, also let the world know that I stand against the dark Lord for he is tainting the line of Slytherin according to me"

The blonde wizard looked at him with awe filled eyes, though he was quick to school his expressions but voldemort saw it non the less and smugly told him to set the plan in action, they also knew the person who will forge all their documents to authenticate their story

FOUR MONTHS LATER

"The final stage of the plan has been successfull my lord" said Lucius Malfoy, " well done Lucius, so I take it that the world is now ready to accept the new lord Slytherin " said Voldemort, he will never accept it to another soul but he was internally very happy, he has always wanted to accept his family seat and officially declare his status as lord Slytherin to the entire world but was unable to because of that melding old coot, but now he has played his card right. Oh how funny it will be to stand in the ministry of magic in front of Dumbledore him self and watch with satisfaction as the fool could not do anything about it.

"Order in the house", yelled chief warlock Albus Dumbledore to get the people of wizament to settle down. "I now declare the session of wizament on 17th Oct,1993 open. Today's session will be started with lord Nott and his latest bill on magical creatures, I now give you the stage, Lord Nott," he said formally.

Marvolo walked gracefully down the ministry halls, he has been late deliberately because he wanted to make a statement, not that his mere presence will not cause that but this way he is more likely to be noticed, he was dressed in the red coloured wizament robes with the crest of house Slytherin embroidered proudly on his right Brest pocket, he looked to be in his mid twenties and has charmed his hair a shade darker then their natural shade just to make a little difference. As he entered the wizament every eye was on him, he gracefully strolled in and stood in the center of the room( Nott was quick to give him that place). "I apologize for my lateness ladies and gentlemen" he said with all the etiquette he has thought himself. Who are you said a man from his right, 'ah Potter, offcoure, always the curious fool' he thought. "I am lord marvolo Sazalar of house Slytherin" he declared with utmost confidence and let a little of his power slip,

The members of wizament shuddered at the immense power they felt leaving lord Slytherin, and being the politicians that they are immediately began to decide how to approach the new member of wizament who was undoubtedly powerful both magically and politically. "the only known heir of the Slytherin line is you know who, everybody knows that" said lord Denvers, at that moment minister Fudge stood up and answered for Marvolo as he saw a powerful ally in him and wants Marvolo's favor. After the explanation he accepted his seat in the wizament, the whole time he kept his eyes away from Dumbledore, he will fool the old coot as well, well at least he will try, Dumbledore knows him too well to not know about him but he cannot let his guard down especially not with this game they were playing.

"What are you trying to do now Tom" thought Dumbledore as he watched lord voldemort acend the oldest and one of the most powerful seats in wizament, this cannot be good he thought to himself


	11. Chapter 11

**THE TALE OF THREE BROTHERS**

Potter manor, England

" come on lils, today is daemon's birthday, it a moment of happiness and with the dark bastard at large we get less and less of these times" said a very excited looking James potter. I know James but I just cannot shake of this feeling that something is going to be wrong.

The party was at full swing, every important members of wizarding world was present, but for once not everybody was fawning over the previous boy who lived but were rather discussing the recent attack of the death eaters or ministry policies and the the conditions of the other wizarding communities outside the British isles where the world was once again being terrified by the name Grindelwald.

"This looks like more of a gossiping party than a birthday party" said Sirius black to his best friend James potter, James sighed and said " I know Padfoot and tried my best to make it otherwise,

but we live in dangerous times, I really wish my son and family was left out of it, but no, here we are right in the middle of it all" said James potter bitterly.

Sirius sympathized with his best friend for he knew that Voldemort would never let the Potter's live in peace not unless he has Daemon's head. " it hurts to know that it may destroy my family padfoot" said a worried looking James, "hey don't worry mate, I will always be there for you and flower and little demi you know that right? marauders stick together" Said Sirius and both friends shared a brotherly smile.

Grindelwald manor, Germany

Where as the Potter's were celebrating there favorite child's birthday with a grand bash their other child was planning something else.

Lord Grindelwald sat in his study going over his plans to take over the magical France, from where then he will rise his empire to the rest of the Europe then the world, when he heard his daughter enter

he would never accept it our loud but he loved Harriet as his own daughter and was extremely proud of her achievements at such young age. " you called me father " spoke Harry bringing Gellert out of his thoughts." Yes Harry, I summoned you." As said Gellert. " happy 15th to you, Merlin I can't believe you are 15 today seems like just yesterday that I bought the 6 years old skinny scrawny girl home " Harriet internally rolled her eyes, her father could be very dramatic at times.

" pouting does not befitt a dark Lord father" said Harry with a smirk. Gellert immediately refused to accept that he had been pouting and said "ah, I see you have become cheeker with age, fret not I shall bring that head of your back down to earth in the next training session" said Gellert. " training with you? Don't mind dad but you have gone Rusty in your old age but no matter I shall give you the demonstration of being naturally talented and we'll..young " said Harry with mischief in her eyes. And the father and daughter continued their friendly banter.

Later that evening Gellert once again summoned Harry to his room, he has decided to tell Harry about the secret he had once decided to take to his grave, but now has decided otherwise, Harry has time and again proven her loyalty to him and if their was a person he would trust this with, it would be her.

There was knock on the door, "enter harry" he said " take a seat please". Upon entering Harry saw a serious look on her father's face and a deep sadness in his eyes or was it defeat she could not identify " what is it father" she asked. " today darling I want to tell you a story" Harry was lost..story? Her father never told her any stories let alone a fairy tale

Listen carefully darling.

"There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across.. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure.

And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him.

So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother.

Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead.

And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility.

Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts. In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination.

The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible.

That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The theif took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat.

And so Death took the first brother for his own.

Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him.

Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her.

And so Death took the second brother for his own.

But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life."

Harry was speechless. 'Why was her father telling her this tale, was there something she was missing out of' she thought. So she waited for her father to elaborate. Gellert was watching Harry closely, " so Harry what are your views on these magical objects" he finally asked.

Harry was confused what was her father talking about, surly it was just a story, their is nothing like a stone to bring back the dead or an unbeatable wand. "Father,was it just a story or were you trying to tell me something " she finally asked

"The story as you refer to it Harry, is not just a story but a fact that was so fairy tale like that it became one" said Gellert.

"But father is it possible that their is an unbeatable wand" asked Harry in awe. "yes, the wand is true and I know that because I was once it's master long time ago" said Gellert under Harry's wide eyed gaze. "I have researched all my life to collect what there was of the hallows and was only successful at finding and acquiring one of the three. Gregorovich, a wand maker if you are wondering was foolish enough to not keep the location a secret. " he said with a smirk.

The three objects mentioned during the tale are meant to be the Deathly Hallows, the most powerful magical objects in existence.

The Elder Wand is the unbeatable wand of the oldest brother, the Resurrection Stone is the stone given to the second brother, and the Cloak of Invisibility is the cloak given to the third brother that could hide the wearer even from Death. It is believed that whoever succeeds in uniting all three of the Hallows would become the Master of Death.


	12. Chapter 12

**THE PEVERELL FAMILY**

It has now been a month since her father has told her the story of the deathly hallows and confirmed that the objects were indeed very much present as her father of all people ones owned the most renowned unbeatable wand, the elder wand or the the death stick whatever it is called

What at that time she was unable to understand was that if the wand was indeed unbeatable then how was her father defeated by Dumbledore, but now after researching the wands and their nature she was able to understand it better.

As the wand makers usually say " it is the wand that choose the wizard not the wizard that chooses the wand". It seems that the elder wand never chose her father as its mater as her father stole it from its previous master and was unable to win its loyalty. Harry has pointed this out to her father and he has agreed to it that it was a big possibility, but alas Dumbledore has won the alliance of the wand in a duel by defeating her father and was sadly at the moment the true master of the unbeatable wand.

But what was frustrating her at the moment was that there was no trace of the resurrection stone and their were even less mention of the invisibility cloak

She had gone through a thousand books but there was no mention of either of the two artifacts and she was being very frustrated, her father's men has taken to quickly getting out of her sight to avoid being her anger management tasks of the day.

She was currently reading darkest of the dark artifacts of 10th century, but the book consisted of nothing, not even a single mention of the hallows, in her frustration she threw the book to the near by shelf. ' nothing, not even a single mention of the hallows, worthless' she thought and went out of the room. On her way out something caught her eyes, a book was lying open, Harry picked the book and read the title which was written in old celestic language, not that it was a problem Harry was a natural with languages

' magical and mystical bloodlines of the 20th century' the book was the only copy ever published, it was a very valuable book because it was self updating. it was ones in possession of a rich french family and was stollen from them and added to the Grindelwald book collection. Harry did not expect much but still decided to give it a try, bloodlines a topic she has least read about.

Harry was reading the book when she found something most unexpected.

The noble and most ancient house of the potters is one of the seven founding families of the British ministry of magic. The Potter family descended from a twelfth-century wizard named Linfred of Stinchcombe. Historians credit Linfred as the originator of a number of remedies that evolved into potions still used to this day, including Skele-Gro and Pepperup Potion.

Linfred's eldest son, Hardwin, married a beautiful young witch by the name of Iolanthe Peverell, who came from the village of Godric's Hollow. She was the granddaughter of Ignotus Peverell. In the absence of male heirs, she, the eldest of her generation, had inherited her grandfather's Cloak of Invisibility. It was, Iolanthe explained to Hardwin, a tradition in her family that the possession of this cloak remained a secret, and her new husband respected her wishes. From this time on, the cloak was handed down to the eldest in each new generation.

So the cloak of invisibility was with the Potters. Now she knew where to start her search for the hallows.

Upon further reading the book Harry finally found what she has been searching for from past month and a half

The peverell family

The name Peverell may come from William Peverell who was a commander in the Battle of Hastings in 1066. the family was an ordinary one until they become renowned for their tales. specifically the famous peverell brothers who were at their time believed to be the strongest and the most cunning wizards of their time.

The Peverell brothers, Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus, are believed by some to be the subjects of the wizarding legend, "The Tale of the Three Brothers."

According to legend, Antioch's throat was slit in his sleep the night after winning his first duel with the Elder Wand. He had boasted of its power, and someone coveted the wand enough to kill him for it. It is unknown if Antioch was really murdered, though given the Elder Wand's violent history it seems likely, or if he had any descendants.

The legend also says that Cadmus committed suicide after using the Resurrection Stone to bring back his beloved (who had died an untimely death), having found the experience completely unfulfilling. Not only was Cadmus's beloved an echo of herself in life. she found the world of the living uncomfortable and wished to return to the afterlife. However, given the Gaunts appear to be descended from Cadmus, as they possessed the Stone, it would seem Cadmus lived long enough to at the very least sire children, and it is likely that his beloved, who had died an untimely death, may have died in childbirth.

Apparently, Ignotus lived a long and fulfilling life, and, having decided to elude Death no longer, passed the cloak on to his own son. He joined Death and welcomed him as a brother. His lineage is the easiest of the brothers' to trace, as the cloak would continue to be handed down from parent to child through the generations

Descendants

The Peverells had numerous descendants through female lines, but by the twentieth century only two such families could be identified through heirloom.

The gaunt family through the line of Cadmus peverell

Potters through the line of Ignotus peverell

Reading through this book Harry understood the whole gist of it, it is far more likely the three Peverells were the creators of the Hallows and the legend to be merely a story partially inspired by their nature, which would account for how Cadmus sired a child despite the legend implying he committed suicide soon after obtaining the stone. she looked into the symbol of the hallows and was not at all surprised to see the mark of Grindelwald, surely her father will adopt the symbol of his obsession as his own. the triangle, circle and a line made inside one another completing the symbol of the hallows. The triangle representing the cloak, the circle depicting the stone and the stick for the wand.

After this thought she became very excited because now she knew where exactly she has to start her search for the deaths hallows. Their was nothing that can spoil her good mood not even the thought of meeting her family. for once in her life she was actually glad of being a Potter ( by blood because at heart she shall always remain a Grindelwald).

She quickly gathered the book and rearranged it back into the shelf and went to her father. she now had a mission and was also of age her father has no reason to make her stay now. Because she would stop at nothing but to acquire the deaths hallows and become the master of death.

Slytherin manor, England

" master, the work as you commended has been done. You now as the heir of the founder of Hogwarts are now in the board of members as the main governor of Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry." Said Lucius Malfoy with a bow. "Very well Lucius, you have indeed proved yourself to be an important companion and in retaliation I shall appeal to the wizament to raise you above your current position " said Tom riddle a.k.a Voldemort.

" also the old fool Dumbledore has proposed to hold the Triwizard t tournament at Hogwarts this year, saying something about the importance of unity and togetherness in such times" said Theodore nott sr. At that Tom started laughing his head off. "Oh how will such tournament stop me, is beyond my thinking. But I do have a plan to get rid of the Potter brat forever" said Voldemort smirking evilly.

Grimmauld place, england

"Dumbledore has arranged for an urgent meeting, it has to be something important" said Hestia Jones. " yeah it is, you'll know soon miss Jones " said a grim faced McGonagall. At the same time Albus Dumbledore entered the room. "Settle down please, we have a very important news, Tom has managed to make himself the head governor of the Hogwarts board of members" said Dumbledore without that trademark eye twinkle of his. His words managed to make several people shout in protest

"But surely you will not stand for such a thing Dumbledore, Hogwarts is supposed to be the safest place but with voldemort inside the school what will happen of our children " said a sick looking Molly weasely. " as I know Tom he is playing a game that is much more that hurting children, so children shall be safe rest assured " said Dumbledore assuring the weasely matrich. " but Dumbledore isn't Hogwarts hosting the Triwizard tournament this year " asked lily Potter. " you are absolutely correct lily that is the main cause of my concern, with Tom having a free reign in Hogwarts now we need to increase the security at Hogwarts for young daemon's safety" said Dumbledore. " I offer my services, for the cause " came Alister Moody's voice. " very well, Alistair you will be the new defense against dark arts teacher this term" said the headmaster " also I offer you lily the post of potion mistress, you and Severus can divide the classes amongst yourselves and I offer you Remus the position of the new teacher of care of magical creatures in Hagrids absence " he said. " and due to the tournament ministry has decided to position some aurours at Hogwarts, I and Sirius can volunteer our names for it to add extra look outs" said James Potter and Sirius black nodded to show his agreement to his friends words.


	13. Chapter 13

**THE BEAUXBATONS ACADEMY**

After the revelation about the hallows, Harry quickly ran to her father's study " father there's something I want" she said, eyes wide with excitement,

Gellert looked up from the book he was reading and eyed his daughter carefully, he has not seen that look in Harry's eyes since the day he has told her that she was indeed magical and not a squib.

"What is it child that has so excited that you are practically performing a tango" he said, Harry mock glared at him and said " I do not do such atrocious dances,thank-you very much" "and the reason for my...out of ordinary behavior can be that I finally have located all the tree hallows" she further added

Gellert was shocked speechless, he has given all his life to find this information out and the girl managed to find it in just a month, not that he doubted Harry's abilities, on the contrary it was one of the reasons he told Harry everything because he was sure that Harry would be able to find them.

So tell me what have you found child he asked her, and in reply she said "it is a surprise father, you do not need to be bothered with the details, it shall fetch them for you from where ever they are" she said " think of it as you birthday present."

Gellert sighed, he knew there was no point arguing with her, she can be very stubborn. "So, what is that you require, you require something. Yes?" He asked. Harry looked up at him and was it nervousness he could see in those emerald orbs. Yes, she was positively figiting. "So what is it, speak up" he tried again. Harry took a long breadth and said "father, I need to go to England"

Gellert looked up at Harry and said "so that is where the hallows are or is it because of the Potters?" He enquired. "both actually " came the reply. "I want to enter Hogwarts somehow, that is where two of the hallows are at the moment" "and what better than to acquire them right under Dumbledore's big nose" she further added. " very well send alucard to fetch Bellerose."

At evening the same day, lord Bellerose, the chief governor of Beauxbatons Academy arrived at the Grindelwald manor to meet their lord. "My lord, you summoned me" he said in a thick french accent with a bow. "Yes, Bellerose old friend I find myself I need of your services" said Grindelwald.

"Oh, I would be delighted to help you my lord, it is the utmost honer that you bestow on myself" said the french man.

"Yes, you see old friend, my daughter needs to go to Hogwarts for some...work, but she is unable to go" "I heard that the old fool has arranged for a Triwizard tournament to be held at the school, so I want you to take another student under the Beauxbatons Academy school on your trip to Hogwarts" said Grindelwald with the utmost authority.

Bellarose shivered at the tone,yes he has heard about the so called daughter of the dark Lord, and has also heard from his fellow followers that the girl is as powerful as the dark Lord himself but way more ruthless then him and the girl is said to be a prodigy as she was the one who invented the magic that allowed the vampires to walk in daylight and therefore one alliance of the most powerful vampire clan to the cause.

it is then that he saw a person standing in the shadows, the persons face was hooded so he cannot tell who he was. Then the figure started moving out of the shadows and came near the dark Lord, he slowly lowered his hood. Bellarose has seen many beautiful women in his life and bedded many if them if he says so but even that was not enough to prepare him for what he saw, standing there in front of him was the most beautiful girl no women he has ever would have mistaken her for a veela but she had deep ebony black hair the veelas have silver blonde.

"So what name should I register yourself under my lady" he said once he managed to pull himself from under her enchantment. " Harriet Nadia valorix" she said. "Yes my lady, I shall follow your order, but to take you on the trip we need to have some of your records in the academy" Bellarose said. "Records could be easily forged, old friend" said dark Lord in an irritated voice. "I understand where you are coming from lord Bellarose, so I will relive you of this burden, I shall attend the Beauxbatons Academy fir coming few months till the trip to Hogwarts" said Harry. under her father's deathly glare.

"What was that all about" asked Gellert once he was alone with his daughter in his study. " that father was a chance for me to make more alliances and followers, and explore the the great castle of Beauxbatons Academy" said Harry. "Come on father, it is my chance to do something please let me do it my way" Harry pleaded to her father. After a long and tiring discussion she finally managed to convince her father into it

Harry was very excited, this was the first time she was stepping out of the manor other that for a training session or some assignment for her father. She was going to Beauxbatons Academy. Where she will meet new people of her age and make alliance with them. She started collecting things for her trip. Soon enough her letter to attend Beauxbatons Academy arrived, it was just a formality but they have decided to stick to the story that Harry was governors niece and had just transferred from Germany due to growing Grindelwald activities their. Harry and her father have had a great laugh at the story while coming up with it. She opened her letter. it was written in black ink and the parchment was yellowing. Harry opened it and read the letter out loud

"Dear Miss Harriet Nadia valorix,

Looking at your magical powers and knowledge, we have selected you to join us at beauxbatons Academy for the next two years of your education to teach you to the extent of your magic and knowledge. We await your owl to confirm this. Term starts on September 6 and will end on June 6. Instructions on how to get on to the Camelot Platform and your booklist are on separate parchments in the envelope.

Hoping to see you soon,

Cecilia De La Fuente

Depty Headmistress of beauxbatons academy

No soon September arrived and Harry was all set to leave, her father has become exceedingly moody due to her, all though he said nothing but Harry was able to feel it, she loved her father very much but it was her only chance. She was escorted by lord bellarose directly to the castle to avoid the carriage ride (which she was quite glad of) when she arrived at the castle, she was greeted by thee deputy headmistress Cecilia De La Fuente who looked to be quite a stern women, but was unable to intimidate Harry, after all Harry had a dark Lord for father. She started explaining her the history, rules and regulations of the Academy

Soon they entered the hall; it was big enough to fit the entire student body on tables, which was no small feat in itself. It also had an ancient arc ceiling with a huge diamond chandelier hanging from the middle, lighting the whole room. There were 4 tables, one from each of their houses; they had been named in honor of famous French muggles or wizards based on their qualities.

The first house was named Wrothbard, in tribute to the famous witch whom defeated the dark lords of ancient times, she had demonstrated just how powerful females can be and the fact that they were now equal to men was largely thanks to her. They emphasize bravery and strength. Their sigil is a bear for those very reasons.

The second house was named Aragon, in honor of the man who wrote many muggle books and articles. Despite popular belief, he was actually a very talented wizard and had attended the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in his young age, but had dropped out to go live in the muggle world. They harbour patience and wisdom and their sigil is a hawk.

The third house, Dezobry, was created in honor of a muggle; Louis Charles Dezobry. Without knowing it at first, he healed Wrothbard when she came to his house in great need after a fight with some dark wizards. He has, since then, been recognized by the wizarding world as an important figure in their history. They use boldness and perseverance as their qualities. Their sigil is a fox.

The last house was a very controversial one. It was named in the honor of a dark wizard that sacked Paris in the old days; the logic in this decision was that he did great things, terrible yes… But great. A lot of the current French ministry workers had petitioned for his name to be removed from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic but they always refused as it was part of their ancestry. This man was called Alain Scorpius, he was very sneaky and ambitious in his younger days, hence his house's qualities. Their sigil is a scorpion.

Harry was asked to join a table of her choice until she was sorted, which would be after the feast. she noticed with a smirk that a lot of people were gaping at her, boys with awe, wonder and lust and girls with jealousy. Harry knew she was beautiful but this reaction was new even to her, people were left speechless and were staring at her unashamed.'oh how her father would crucio the living lights out of them if he were here' she started helping herself to the food.

After the last staff member settled at their table, Madame Maxime stood up and started speaking "Welcome students of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!" She exclaimed using her powerful voice "This year will be a very special year"

There was some talking and a general curiosity of what could make this year special "We will be visiting along with some students to Hogwarts in honor of the Tri-Wizard tournament! these students will be hand picked by myself and will represent the school on the international level, so only the best out of best will be given the opportunity" She finally finished after enjoying the torture she was inflicting upon the more curious minds.

At this, people started talking loudly about whether or not that was a good thing. It seemed that the general student body agreed that this experience would be fun and could be useful in meeting new people.

Harry was openly smirking untill the headmistress called attention to her "we have a new member between us, miss Harriet valorix, who will be joining the sixth year starting this term as an exchange student from America" Harry nodded to the headmistress at this and many students around her started to introduce themselves. "Hi, I am Fleur delacaur, have you been sorted yet" said a beautiful silver blonde. she seemed to be the leader of all the people around her, 'Veela, she could be useful also delacaurs are an ancient house and are useful ally to the cause' thought Harry " no, not sorted yet. It is to be done after the feast" she replied "oh, hope to see you in wrothbard" the blonde said. there were many others who introduced themselves but she didn't bother to remember.


	14. Chapter 14

**THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT**

It is now the start of November, Harry has been to the beauxbatons Academy for a whole two months, here she has made a unique reputation for herself. The teachers knew her as an extraordinary student and a prodigy when it comes to magic. To the student body she was their uncrowned leader.

In a matter of two months Harry has become the most famous face in the whole school, her peers followed her in everything and the younger students literally worshipped her. She has made quiet a useful no of contacts and operates a secret club of Grindelwald followers inside the school, a club that seems to grow everyday. as she was making her own little network within the school, her father seems to be growing restless outside of it. First where it was was only believed to be a rumor that the Grindelwald forces are operating again under a new leadership of the previous dark lords son, were now proven correct.

There was a attack by the Grindelwald forces almost every other day now. The recent attack was on the french major shopping district 'Rue de Paradis' was all over the papers, it was the biggest attack by the Grindelwald forces since their return and have left the french ministry in chaos.

"DEATH EATER ATTACK ON MARSEILLE

106 DEAD!"

Last night, at approximately 1:00 AM, a force of about thirty unknown people who were latter identified as the knights of walaparis( Grindelwald's followers) Apparated into the east side of Marseille and started to wreak destruction. With the high levels of Dark Magic going around, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was alerted and Gabrielle gusto dispatched two companies to the attack. When the Aurors arrived there, three were immediately struck down. Fighting between Aurors and knights continued on for ten minutes, with houses and buildings burning around them. Finally, help arrived in the form of the royal army! the knights gradually started to retreat back the east entrance of Marseille, when the sounds of Apparation cut them off. Fifty Dark Order agents had arrived, and now the knights were surrounded. By the time the battle was over, three knights had been captured, seven dead, five wounded, and the rest escaped. Half a company of Aurors is dead, and the royal army has reported one death. Dark Order agents suffered nothing, and fifty five Muggles are dead.

Journaux Français

November 7th, 1996

Absolon de cryser

"THE KNIGHTS OF WALAPARIS AND AURORS CLASH AT RUINED RUE DE PARADIS!"

Yesterday at four PM, Aurors had been tipped off to an encampment at the ruined site of RUE DE PARADIS . They searched for hours, and finally found them hiding out at the Apothecary. As soon as the Aurors were discovered, Killing Curses and Stunning Spells flew between the two sides rapidly. The battle was a stalemate until knights reinforcements arrived, and Aurors were forced to retreat. Today, acting Minister of Magic, Gabrielle gusto, has declared Rue de Paradis a, "base of the knights of walaparis. Proceed at your own caution." Plans are in motion for another raid.

Journaux Français

November 9th, 1996

Absolon de cryser

Harry was happy to see her father making progress, all the plans they have made before her departure were successful, and she was looking forward to going home to her father so that they could both sit in his office and device more plans to take over magical France and Germany. She was called out of her thoughts by Nina's elbowing her. Headmistress madame maxime was making announcement about Triwizard tournament. "Good evening students, we have finally decided on the students that will be accompanying me on the trip to Hogwarts and representing our previous school, the list is displayed on the notice board of each house. Thankyou" and with that the dinner started.

Harry did not bother to see the notice board because she knew she was undoubtedly selected. the selected students were given a list of the things they were expected to carry with them on their trip and they were given a day off to visit the near by village of anaserone to buy the needed things. Harry took this opportunity to visit her father. When she came to the manor she immediately went for her fathers study.

"Hello father, how is your day" she said in a way to announce her presence. "ah so you finally got the chance to meet you old man" said her father not looking up from the book he was reading. "I apologize father, but it was all necessary, you know for the greater good" she said it because she knew it will get through with her father more than anything else she said. "It is now finally the time that I went to do what you have aimed to do all you life father, I am about to make your greatest wish real" Gellert finally looked up hearing these words and looked at harry like he was seeing her fir the first time, he then finally sighed and said "yes, my daughter, go with the blessings of your father and succeed in what you aim" he said. The father and daughter talked for some while and then Harry returned back to the castle to prepare for her journey

POTTER MANOR, ENGLAND

"It would be such a pleasant surprise for dami, that we are accompanying him to Hogwarts this year" whispered James Potter with his face stretched in a big grin. His wife rolled her eyes at his antics and said "we are not going there to play pranks or anything James, we are going there to add extra security to the school,and don't remember that voldemort will also be there" at this a sour look passed on James Potter's face. Yes I am aware of the situation lils but can't you just let me enjoy for a little while pouted James, seeing this lily shiik her head with a loving smile and said "you are more of a kid then dami ever was". "hey I resent that, I am a healthy 29 years old man, thank-you very much" he said. Lily raised her eyebrows "29, really James" she asked

Daemon Potter entered his parents room and asked "where are you going?" "now that you are off to Hogwarts and me and your mum finally have time to our selves, we were planning a vacation" said James Potter. "What! Mum you can't do this to your own son" he whined. "Sorry darling but you have to go to Hogwarts" said lily playing along. Daemon pouted but then turned his eyes towards his father and asked "what is happing at Hogwarts this year, bill let something slip". James Potter quickly put on a innocent mask that fool no one and said " nothing is happening ". Daemon narrowed his eyes at his parents and left saying " fine don't tell, but you know I will find out eventually "

SLYTHERIN MANOR, ENGLAND

"My lord, the rumors of the rise of Grindelwald army were indeed correct, they are quite active in Europe lately" said Antonin dolohov in a death eater meeting. "This is not at all good for us, they ruined the french version of diagon ally completely" said jerkly. "Is it true that the army is now being operated by Grindelwald's son" asked rabastan lestrange. "No fool, Grindelwald had no son, have you not read history" said Malfoy "but he could have easily sired a bastard" lestrange argued back.

Lord voldemort sat their listing to his followers comment on the recent revelation, 'who could be this person who is ruling and fooling people in the name of Grindelwald' he thought to himself. "Silence, he commanded, who ever this so cald Grindelwald heir is will not dare enter British isles rest assured" for now our priority should be to eliminate the order of Phoenix "

HOGWARTS CASTLE, SCOTLAND

"I tried everything, but dad wouldn't tell me what it was that will be happing at Hogwarts this year" said Daemon to his best friend Ronald weasely. "I know, bill even told Ginny but not me, can you believe it" he commented. They entered the great Hall and immediately went to the griffindor table. "Sit down, headmaster Dumbledore is about to make an important announcement today I heard " said Hermione "what we missed the sorting again" said Ron. " no Ron its about to begin" she said "Wonder where the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is," Ron said absently. "It'd be nice to see who's going to give it a go."

Lightning flashed across the charmed ceiling with a rumble of thunder following closely after which made quite a few people jump. Silence fell as the doors to the Great Hall opened and everyone turned to watch Professor McGonagall leading a long line of soaked first years up to the front of the Hall. It was hard to see anything except for a bunch of heads filing along the staff table and coming to a halt in a line facing the rest of the school but Orion thought he recognized the overly large moleskin overcoat wrapped around the smallest boy multiple times. It was obviously Hagrid's which meant that the boy must have fallen into the lake.

Whispers broke out for only a moment as Professor McGonagall placed a three-legged stool on the ground before the first years followed by the Sorting Hat on top of it. Silence filled the Hall once again as a long tear near the brim on the hat opened wide like a mouth and the hat broke into song:

A thousand years or more ago,

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,

Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin, from fin.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders

Formed their own house, for each

Did value different virtues

In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were

Prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power-hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide

Their favorites from the throng,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones

When they were dead and gone?

Twas Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head

The founders put some brains in me

So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind

And tell where you belong!

Applause broke out as soon as the Sorting Hat finished and Professor McGonagall unrolled a large scroll of parchment.

"When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool," Professor McGonagall told the first years. "When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table." Her gaze then shifted to the parchment. "Ackerley, Stewart!"

A boy, trembling with every step walked forward, picked up the Sorting Hat, put it on, and sat down on the stool.

"RAVENCLAW!" the Hat shouted.

Stewart Ackerley took off the hat and hurried into a seat at the Ravenclaw table. and Daemon turned out the rest of the sorting. "Wonder what this announcement is, he said aloud" Ron agreed immediately.

The Sorting continued and the line of students slowly shrank until Whitby, Kevin was sorted into Hufflepuff. Everyone (especially Ron) suddenly looked eager for the feast to begin. As Professor McGonagall carried the Sorting Hat and the stool away, Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet with a smile on his face and his arms opened wide in welcome.

"I have only two words to say to you," Professor Dumbledore said, his voice echoing throughout the Hall. "Tuck in."

The empty dishes magically filled with mountains of food in front of their eyes which was the only incentive needed for everyone to fill their own plate. Everyone was so hungry that all conversation ceased so that all that could be heard was the clinking of utensils against plates which seemed to quicken the moment the first course was replaced with puddings. Once those were demolished, few remnants of food vanished, leaving the plates sparkling clean.

All attention turned to Professor Dumbledore as he rose to his feet. "So!" he said, smiling at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must one more ask for your attention, while I give a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

It was obvious that Professor Dumbledore was fighting the urge to smile. "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds of students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." their were. Immediately cries of outrage from the student body. Dumbledore just raised his hand and continued "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year," Professor Dumbledore continued, "taking up much of the teachers' time and energy—but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" Fred Weasley yelled.

Nearly everyone burst out in laughter, breaking whatever tension had remained.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," Professor Dumbledore said with a chuckle, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar."

"Er—but maybe this is not the time…no…" Professor Dumbledore broke off, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament…well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the Tournament," Professor Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger."

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween," Professor Dumbledore added. "An impartial judge will decide which students are the most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" Fred Weasley hissed excitedly down the table and he wasn't the only one. It was obvious that the prize money had suddenly erased any thought of the possible danger for most.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," Professor Dumbledore said after a moment, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age—that is to say, sixteen years or older—will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration

Now onto other announcement we have tree new professors with us this term, please put your hands together for professor Remus lupin who has accepted the job of the professor of care of magical creatures in the absence of professor hagrid. Also welcome professor Potter who now along with professor Snape will take potion classes.

Their was a tremendous applause for both the teachers.

"You didn't tell us you mmum will be teaching" accused Hermione. "I just came to know" said a shocked looking Daemon.

And "May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Professor Dumbledore said brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody." also a few of ministry Aurora will be joining us to provide extra security to the castle during the term

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in mid November and remaining with us for the greater part of this year," Professor Dumbledore continued. "I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign quests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

"Who do you think the impartial judge is?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Dunno," Fred said thoughtfully.

"but it's them we'll have to fool. I reckon a couple of drops of Aging Potion might do it," said Ron.

"Yeah, but he's not the one who decides who the champion is, is he?" Fred said astutely. "Sounds to me like once this judge knows who wants to enter, he'll choose the best from each school and never mind how old they are. Dumbledore's trying to stop us giving our names."

"People have died, though!" Hermione protested in a worried voice as they walked through a door concealed behind a tapestry and started up a narrow staircase.

"Yeah," Fred said airily, "but that was years ago, wasn't it? Anyway, where's the fun without a bit of a risk? Hey, Ron, what if we find out how to get 'round Dumbledore? Fancy entering?"

"What d'you reckon?" daemon asked Ron. "Be cool to enter wouldn't it? But I s'pose they might want someone older…Dunno if we've learned enough…"


	15. Chapter 15

**BACK TO ENGLAND**

The next day while Daemon and group were entring into the Entrance Hall, Orion quickly noticed a large crowd of students in congregating around a large sign that had been placed at the foot of the marble staircase. With some pushing and shoving, Orion, Neville and Hermione managed to see what all the fuss was about:

TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT

THE DELEGATIONS FROM BEAUXBATONS AND DURMSTRANG WILL BE ARRIVING AT 6 O'CLOCK ON FRIDAY THE 15TH OF NOVEMBER. LESSONS WILL END HALF AN HOUR EARLY – STUDENTS WILL RETURN THEIR BAGS AND BOOKS TO THEIR DORMITORIES AND ASSEMBLE IN FRONT OF THE CASTLE TO GREET OUT GUESTS BEFORE THE WELCOMING FEAST.

"Only a week away!" Ernie Macmillan said happily as he removed himself from the crowd. "I wonder if Cedric knows. Think I'll go and tell him…"

Over the next week, the Triwizard Tournament was all people could talk about. The younger years were all eager for the Tournament to start while the older years were having debates on what the Tournament would entail. Daemon had stopped listening early in the week when the possibilities became more and more unlikely that Draco Malfoy would ever stop making comments about him and his so called hero complex.

Filch had also been working non-stop with the cleaning of the school and was downright vicious to anyone who brought in any sort of dirt. Student's quickly found themselves casting cleaning charms whenever they came in from outside just to avoid Filch's wrath.

When the fifteenth of November arrived, everyone was eager for the arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Finally, after so much speculation, the wait would be over and the Tournament would begin. The Great Hall was already decorated that morning with enormous silk banners representing a Hogwarts House hanging from the walls while the largest banner with the Hogwarts coat of arms was behind the teachers' table.

There was an excited air throughout the castle as everyone waited for classes to slowly pass. Most teachers gave up any hope of covering any new material, except for Potions where Professor Snape had them working until the bell rang. It was a rush for the fourth years to clean up their stations, rush back to Gryffindor Tower to drop off their bags and books and grab their cloaks before rushing back to the Entrance Hall into a sea of pandemonium.

The Heads of Houses were frantically ordering their students into lines and shouting out final orders. "Weasley, straighten your hat!" Professor McGonagall snapped. "Miss Patil, take that ridiculous thing out of your hair!"

They filed down the steps, lining up in front of the castle along with Sirius and James who have arrived a day prior to that of the arrival of the forign guests. It was a bit cold out for this time of year, which was evident by the number of people shivering. The sky was clear, giving them a perfect glimpse at the transparent-looking moon over the Forbidden Forest as well as the final stages of the sunset.

"Nearly six," Ron said to daemon who was standing directly behind Hermione. "How d'you reckon they're coming? The train?"

"Don't think so," Fred answered. "We'd be waiting at the Hogsmeade Station if they were. They must be coming some other way."

"A Portkey?" Ron suggested. "Or they could Apparate—maybe you're allowed to do it under seventeen wherever they come from?"

"You can't Apparate inside the Hogwarts grounds, how often do I have to tell you?" Hermione said impatiently as she glanced over her shoulder.

Daemon closed his eyes and waited for Ron to retort but only heard a loud 'Ow!' before Hermione spoke up. "What do you think, Mr. Black?" he asked. "You know more about the Tournament than anyone…"

"It won't be by Portkey," sirius said evenly. "Even though this Tournament is meant to be about international cooperation, each school will want to prove that they're the best—which includes arriving in some grand manner. From the way we're positioned, it wouldn't surprise me if one school came by air and another came by sea."

Professor Dumbledore's voice silenced everyone. "Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

"Where?" many students asked eagerly.

"There!" a sixth year Hufflepuff yelled, pointing over the forest.

Something large was hurling across the deep blue sky toward the castle, growing larger all the time. Younger students started shouting outrageous possibilities to what the large mass could be only to be silenced once again when it passed over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest and revealed that is was a gigantic, powder blue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring toward them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant.

The front rows of students jumped back in fright as the horses' hooves hit the ground with a loud crash followed by the carriage landing. No one said a word as the carriage door opened and a boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forward, and unfolded a set of golden steps. He jumped back just in time as large shining, high-heeled black shoe emerged from inside of the carriage followed by the largest woman Daemon had ever seen.

Madam Maxime, like every headmaster or headmistress, had a reputation and now daemon knew why. With her size, it was easy to see why she was known as an intimidating figure and extremely protective of her students. James had no doubt that Madam Maxime would do everything in her power to make sure her champion won the Tournament.

Professor Dumbledore started clapping and the students quickly followed his lead. Madam Maxime's face relaxed into a gracious smile as she stepped forward toward Dumbledore, extending a glittering hand for Professor Dumbledore to kiss it. "My dear Madam Maxime," he said with a smile. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dort," Madam Maxime said in a deep voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, I thank you," Professor Dumbledore answered.

"My pupils," Madam Maxime said, waving carelessly behind her.

Everyone's attention shifted to the dozen boys and girls in robes of fine silk that had emerged from the carriage. Most of them were shivering and looking at the castle with a mixture of longing and apprehension.

But the eyes of every person was attracted by the beautiful girl walking ahead of all students as if she was their leader, Daemon agreed that he has never seen a girl as beautiful as her ever and the people around her quickly agreed with him.

Draco watched the girl walking gracefully towards her headmistress, she was the most beautiful creature he has ever seen, she even managed to steel the lime light from the veela walking just behind her.

"As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madam Maxime asked.

"He should be here any moment," Professor Dumbledore said. "Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"

"Warm up, I think," Madam Maxime answered. "But ze 'orses—"

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them," Professor Dumbledore said, "the moment he has returned.

"It will be attended to," Professor Dumbledore said, returning the bow.

"Come," Madam Maxime commanded her students.

The Hogwarts students quickly parted to allow her and the Beauxbatons students to pass up the stone steps. As soon as they were out of sight, everyone's attention shifted to the darkening sky for any sign of Durmstrang.

"How big d'you reckon Durmstrang's horses are going to be?" Seamus asked loudly.

"They wouldn't do the same thing, would they?" Ron asked curiously. "I mean, what's the point of showing off if we've already seen it? Hermione said that one would be by air. Maybe he'll be right again that the other will come by water—like the lake."

Their gazes shifted to the lake but saw nothing other than the smooth surface of dark water. For a few minutes, no one said anything. The only sound was the huge horses snorting and stamping until a loud and oddly eerie noise drifted toward them from out of the darkness. It was a mixture of muffled rumbling and sucking which was a really odd combination. Suddenly, in the center of the lake, great bubbles formed on the surface followed by a whirlpool appearing as if a giant plug had just been pulled out from the bottom of the lake.

A long black pole began to rise slowly out of the heart of the whirlpool which was attached to an enormous ship. It had a strange, skeletal look about it, as though it had been rescued from the bottom of the ocean. Slowly, the ship turned and glided toward the bank. Everyone stared, wide-eyed as the anchor was thrown overboard and the plank was lowered onto the bank.

A steady line of figures disembarked, all appearing to be of the same build as Draco's constant followers, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, in the distance. As they drew nearer, it was easy to see that it was their shaggy, fur-like cloaks that made them look large.

"Dumbledore!" the man leading the group called heartily. He was dressed in silver furs that matched his short hair and goatee. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Professor Dumbledore replied.

Harry exited the horse ridden carriage followed by other people when the head mistress madam Maxime signalled them to come out, 'so this is hogwats,' she thought. And proceeded to walk towards the headmistress followed by her usual band of people. She could feel all the eyes on her, her ability as a natural leader and her enchanting good looks always made her stand out. Their ahead of her she saw the man she hated above all.

Albus Dumbledore stood there in all his glory with that damnable twinkle in his eyes that she so loathed from her childhood, she had to practically refain herself from seriously harming the old coot and breaking his already crooked nose.

Soon they were entring the great hall

She looked around and saw enormous silk banners hung from the walls, each of them representing a Hogwarts House: red with a gold lion for Gryffindor, blue with a bronze eagle for Ravenclaw, yellow with a black badger for Hufflepuff, and green with a silver serpent for Slytherin. Behind the teachers' table, the largest banner of all bore the Hogwarts coat of arms: lion, eagle, badger, and snake united around a large letter H. But the most impressive feature was the transparent ceiling which showed the evening dusk. Some books alleged that it had been Salazar Slytherin's idea and his spells which had turned the arched ceiling into a wonder of magic, saying that he had done it so that anyone at Hogwarts could feel the immensity of our world and our due place in it. harry wondered what he had meant with that, if the account was true.

The loudest table by far was the Gryffindor's, they were boisterously commenting on the new students and it got much worse when Viktor Krum finally appeared from underneath his huge coat. harry saw a red-headed idiot, gaping open-mouthed at Krum before he regained some measure of intelligence and started waving his hand at Krum and shouting for him to seat with him over the loud voices. Many others were taking out quills and parchments, obviously waiting to pounce on Krum in order to ask for autographs. she was disgusted by this display

Her fellow students were looking upto her to see which table she will chose to sit in. At last she decided to join the crowd of the green and silver clad snakes, at her arrival the whole Slytherin house was openly gaping at her in awe and wonderment, then a silver blonde boy approached her and very arrogantly extended his hand. "Hi, I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he said, Harry just raised her eyebrows at him and after sometime he lowered his hand and blushed. after sometime he finally said, "well, you are welcome to join us for the feast." Harry just sat down and after she was comfortable the other students from her school did the same.

Draco Malfoy was no fool he could easily see that this girl was much more than just a beautiful face, she commanded her fellow students like a queen, and the students follow her not out of fear, but out of respect. 'She is a useful ally, I need to remain close to her' he thought and continued with his talking with the other but was unable to shake the thought of the green eyes girl out of his head.

Harry looked around the great hall, she was not interested in making small talked with people and then she saw him, James Potter, her father (so called) standing near the staff table and talking animatedly with none other than Sirius black. Looking further she recognized the woman she was once forced to call mother, sitting on the staff table and looking directly at...her.

Harry averted her eyes and started talking to Malfoy sitting in front of her and asking small useless questions to him, after the meal and dessert was done with. Dumbledore stood up again. A pleasant sort of tension seemed to fill the Hall now. harry looked at the teacher's table and saw two people that had just arrived. she recognized them instantly, one was Crouch Sr. and the other was the wizard that had spoken at the Quidditch World Cup. she wondered what they were doing here.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation" – there was a smattering of polite applause - "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, madam maxime and professor karkaroff on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts."

At the mention of the word "champions," the attentiveness of the listening students seemed to sharpen. Dumbledore smiled as he said, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

A nasty man, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways... their magical prowess, their daring, their powers of deduction, and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames. Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of sixteen will be able to cross this line," then he added with a small smile, "with the exception of beauxbatons students which have been given a special permission to participate even if they're underage according to our laws but as the age limit in France is 15 after which a person is considered an adult, we could hardly stop them." though Harry noted that is cost the old man a great deal to not oppose this notion

Outraged yells exploded through the Great Hall "This is done for your safety. Now, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

Lily Potter was shocked, that was Harry, her Harry, her daughter, she could feel it and that eyes those were her eyes. But Harry was not magical. She was not not given the gift that is why they have left her with lily's sister. But how was this possible.

Lily quickly ducked out of the great Hall as soon as she could, she had to find out the truth. She appeared to surry as soon as the feast was over and did not even answered James cries of calling her attention. She immediately went to her sister who she has learnt a few days ago lived in no. 12 wimbildin court now, lily has not yet visited her out of guilt and shame of what she would say to her daughter if she accused them of abandoning her, she took a deep breath and knocked. It was her sister who answered the door.

"Hello Petunia," she greeted, "I am here to meet harry, once I meet her I will be out of your hair, I promise" she further elaborated. Her sister seemed nervous like she was afraid of something. "What is it tuny" lily asked again. Again there was silence. After some time Petunia finally sighed and said "she ran away an year later you left her here" she said. Lily was shocked, "how could you do this to her" she cried. "How could I , you were the mother, if you did not care for her, how could I" snapped Petunia. "you may be the better sister lily, but I am the better mother, I would never abandon my own child like you did to the girl" she further added. Lily now had tears in her eyes. Petunia was correct, she was the worst sort of mother.

James watched his wife return from where ever she had gone and felt relief wash over him. He quickly returned to his wife's side and held her in his arms. It was then that she noticed that she was crying. His lily was crying, she was a strong woman who hardly cried, it has to be something big to extract such a reaction from her. "What happened lily flower" he asked.

"Oh, James we we a..are..are the..the wo..r..rst sort..sort of parents" she sobbed. He was confused "no lils, you the world's best mother and demi can attest that" she said to sooth her. "No..no, Harry, James Harry" it took a moment for him to realize that she was talking about their daughter. "What about her lily" he asked. "She ran away from home when she was five James, we left her at the Dursley's and never ones bothered to check on her, oh James what have we done" " we are the worst sort of parents" James was stunned 'Merlin what have we done' he thought to him self.

he was brought out of his thoughts by lily's voice again, she was much more in control now. "James, I think I know where Harry is" it took James's brain a second to catch on what se was saying "where, where is she lils" he asked. "Here at Hogwarts James, I know that beauxbatons girl is our Harry, we even have the same eyes James, I can feel it"

Lord marvolo Slytherin was walking through the halls of his beloved Hogwarts, being a orphan Hogwarts was the first place that felt like home to him, at that time he was a nieve little child who knew nothing of the new world he entered, all he has was his intelligence and ambitious to become the greatest.

He was going to the headmasters office, the old coot has tried his hardest to leave Tom out of the tournament but was not successful and here he was now with the minister's approval of him being the special judge of the competition. he had no idea why he came to Hogwarts today. It was like he was compelled to come to today, if he did not he would miss out on so much.


	16. Chapter 16

**FIRST MEETING**

James was over the moon, his daughter was a witch, not a squib but a 'witch' and that too a beautiful one, he then remembered that Malfoy brat falling over his daughter and grimaced, that brat needs to know where to put his hands. He was suddenly feeling very protective of his daughter and promised himself that he would make up for the time lost with her.'only if she let you anywhere near herself after what you have done to her' said a voice that sounds suspiciously like Remus inside his head, and James Potter was left with nothing but guilt, then and there he promised he would stop at nothing but Harry's forgiveness

The flames suddenly turned green and leapt six feet tall before diminishing completely. James looked up at three very familiar visitors. Sirius and Remus grinned at him.

"Hey Prongs!" Sirius greeted, stepping out of the fireplace."You could at least let me know you were coming," he playfully complained. "I could've been busy." Sirius made his way to the kitchen, poking around the dishe

"You got any dinner left?" he asked.

"Leftovers are in the fridge!" James yelled over to him.

"How can you still be hungry after all you ate at the restaurant?" Remus asked Sirius, following him to the kitchen.

Remus has finally forgiven his friends and have decided to start afresh with them but he will never forget the loss of his cub

"I have a very fast metabolism." Sirius answered, pulling out the leftovers of roast beef from the fridge. "I need to be fed at regular intervals."

"You're such a child!" Remus chastised.

"Which is why I'm so damn precious!" Sirius grinned as he began picking at the food, not bothering with a plate.

"Why prongs you are looking quite happy today, devised a new plan to get Minnie's knickers in a twist" asked Sirius black grinning madly. James just rolled his eyes, "no, padfood something even better, I will tell you about it when it is confirmed" he said the last line looking directly at Remus.

Remus lupin was near the forbidden forest, waiting for his new class, this class consisted of their guest students from beauxbatons and usual gryfindors and Slytherins. Today he was going to introduce them to the unicorns, "welcome class, today is our first care of magical creatures lecture with our foreign guests" he said. "Today we shall be learning about, unicorns, now who among you can tell me what exactly a unicorn is" he asked.

"A Unicorn is a white, equine creature with a single horn on its forehead. Unicorn foals are born pure gold in colour. They remain so until they are about two years old, at which time they turn silver in colour." answered Hermione. "Very good Hermione, take ten points to Griffindor" he said proudly.

"Did she swallowed a text book" commented a silver blonde girl that Remus was sure has to be a veela. At the comment the students around her started to laugh loudly making Hermione's face to go red in embarrassment.

Remus rescued Hermione by continuing the lecture "At around four-years-old their horn grows in. They are fully grown at about seven years old, at which at this age they turn a shade of pure white that is so bright that it makes freshly fallen snow look grey in comparison. Their hooves are golden, (remaining so from their gold stage, the first two years of their life), and their blood is silver-blue in colour and shines under the moonlight. It is not mentioned how long a Unicorn can live for." "now the one we have here is still very young, Unicorns prefer a woman's touch, but the young ones are more trusting and do not mind men as much. Unicorns are also so fleet-of-hoof that they can rarely be caught by humans., so I want all the boys to step away and the girls to silently approach it"

The girls silently approached the unicorn, Remus looked up to see that the leader of the beauxbatons students have not moved from her plan and was looking at the unicorn with a bored expression on her face. "May I enquire Why are you not approaching it like you peers, miss..?" Asked Remus. The girl just looked up at him with a black face and Remus got a good look at her face, particularly her eyes. Their was only one person ever to have eyes that bright. 'No, this can't be possible, it just can't be possible' he thought to himself. he has searched day and night every orphanage, every adoption form to search for her but has found nothing and has finally given up a few years prior to search for her when he was presented with evidence of a child name Harry dying in an orphanage in London. He still remembers the day

 _Flashback_

' _Wool's orphanage'_

 _Remus met the head matron of the orphanage, it was one of the last orphanages left in London where he has yet to search for Harry._

 _"Yes, Mr..?" the head matron inquired ones they reached her office, the orphanage was a dingy building and just by looking at it, one could feel misery and loneliness, he wish every God that his Harry has not been brought up in such an atmosphere._

 _"Remus.. Remus lupin, miss Ashford" he replied. "Very well then Mr Remus, to what do I owe this pleasure, are you here to adopt a child " she inquired. "no miss Ashford, I am here to inquire about a child, a girl named Harry, she was...lost a few months ago" he completed sadly. the matron gasped. "I am sorry for your loss, and to answer your question yes there was indeed a girl named Harry that was brought to the orphanage a few month ago" Remus felt hope blooming in his chest, finally he has found her, he let a small smile to come out on his face. "But she died, a few days later due to severe illness" she finished. Remus felt like he has been kick hard in the shin. 'No, it was not possible, she couldn't have died' he refused to believe that lying women._

 _end flashback_

"Valorix, its miss valorix, professor" were the words that broke Remus out of his thoughts. He stared at her, he had to make sure it was his Harry, his cub.

After the class ended "miss valorix could you please stay back" he said. He saw people around her tense and subtly surround her like a human shield, 'wow this is interesting it seems they are quite protective of her like loyal soldiers to their Queen.' He thought. Harry(or suspected Harry) ordered them to back off with just a shake of her head. "you wanted to see me professor?" She inquired. He was stunned. Seeing her up close, any doubts of him about not being Harry fled his mind. "Harry" he whispered.

The girl just raised her eyebrows but inside Harry was thinking furiously 'should she reveal her identity to like she planned or should she make the suspense last a little longer, no Remus was the only one before father that ever cared for her' as much as she wanted she was unable to bring herself to break that hope on Remus's face. "Yes" she sighed "I am Harry". The joy in remus's face was priceless. he immediately crushed Harry in a tight hug " oh Merlin, Harry how are you? Where have you been?, gods how I missed you, I tried to find you everywhere" he has tears in his eyes as he said this. "But now that we have you back, I would never let you go"

Harry jearked out of his arms "I am sorry moony, but I can't stay, I have a family now, one that loves me and I would never leave them, I revealed myself to you because I thought you deserved it, you have always stood for me but now its time you move on and think of your self" she said. "Harry please" he pleaded "no moony, I am sorry but this is for the greater good" and that said she turned around and left.

The next day when Harry entered great Hall with her usual band of follower's she heard a loud and arrogant voice that she immediately recognized as her supposed father's. James Potter was standing there and boasting that how unfair was it about the age restrictions that his son could not enter as he was sure that Daemon could easily win the tournament and Daemon Potter stood there basking in the adoring eyes of people.

"I have never seen another person so self centered, any more praise and one would start thinking that Potter is the incarnation of Merlin himself" said Leon Winchester from beside harry.

Just before passing through the massive doors leading into the entrance hall, their small group was joined by Viktor krum and his friend, Friedrich Conrad. No words were spoken as they walked inside to see a fairly large group of students already crowded around the ancient artifact. Among those present was a young man Viktor recognized as Cedric Diggory, who was just placing his name in the cup. The Hogwarts students cheered as a semi bright green flame belched briefly before going dormant once again.

The hall went quite as the Durmstrang and beauxbatons students approached and silently placed bits of parchment with their names written on them into the cup. Harriet cast an appraising look at the age line that surrounded the area before shaking her head in disgust. The 'security', as Dumbledore called it, to ensure that younger students did not enter the competition did nothing but prevent them from entering themselves, there was nothing inhibiting an older student from entering the name of their younger schoolmates. she was about to comment on this shoddy work and lack of detail when Fleur nudged her shoulder and led her to the other side of the hall.

Voices of protest was heard from the Hogwarts population about the underage beauxbatons students being permitted to participate while they were not, what those idiots failed to see was that age limit for a witch and wizard to be declared adult was fifteen in France thus making them eligible to compete according to the set conditions.

Tom Marvolo Riddle was strolling in the corridors of his precious Hogwarts as if he owns the place, think about it he did own a quarter of it. He had no idea why he came to Hogwarts today of all days not that he did not have a reason, on the contrary he had a very good reason, something that will get Dumbledore's knickers in a twist. but something inside of him told that it was in his best interests to visit the school today.

He headed straight to the headmasters office."cockroach clusters" he gave the password with sheer disgust in his voice, so much for a matured and powerful wizard, Dumbledore defiantly had the worst choices of password. The old coot was sitting on his chair behind large oak table decorated with weird magical artifacts.

"Ah..welcome Tom, is there a reason you are here today, you certainly are busy enough to not be here only to pass time, after all living two lives at the same time must be tiring" said Dumbledore.' So the old fool intends to play Tom, but two can play this game' Tom thought. "I have no idea what dual life you talk about Dumbledore, may be Fudge is right and you are indeed loosing you touch, but not to worry happens to the best of them" he said with a smirk on his handsome face. "I am here because of an entirely professional cause, u see the minister thinks that moody is not apt for the job for the defense against dark arts as a complaint was filed against him Turing a student into ferret recently. So I offered my services till the end of the tournament to add extra protection as the Hogwarts governors also agreed on" that said he openly grinned at the look on Dumbledore's face. " I will be joining my duties from coming Monday, hopefully you will make announcement as I will be living in the castle starting tomorrow, good day headmaster " and Tom Riddle gracefully strolled out of the office. Leaving a very aged looking headmaster beside him

October 31st came and all the students from the three schools were gathered at the Great Hall to see who will be the champions. Dumbledore started the dinner feast and Harry had his customary seat next to fleur and Leon. all the Beauxbatons students were looking at her knowing that she will be the one selected out of them, and they were right, but Harry wasn't paying any attention to what was going on, her eyes were trained in the handsome wizard sitting on Dumbledore's right, she has never seen something so beautiful, it felt like she knew the wizard but think as much she might she could not point out where. 'Perhaps in some other life' whispered a voice in her brain. She brushed it aside quickly because at the very moment Dumbledore stood up

"Attension everybody, professor moody will be unable to continue his classes due to some reason and thus welcome professor Marvolo Slytherin who has graciously decided to replace him fir the duration of the term on minister's request, also professor Slytherin will be sitting on the TRIWIZARD judging panel due to Mr. Crouch's bad health"

After Dumbledore was done speaking professor Riddle, looked and smiled at the students, his smile alone had many girls in the hall swooning at him and giggling like love sick puppies.

"Oh my god, what a handsome man..!, I think I might just be worth to stay at Hogwarts even if to catch a glace of him everyday" said Amara, a girl in their group to fleur who was sitting beside her. Harry didn't like the girl talking the way she did and had to resist cruciating the girl within an inch of her life. She did not know why but she was feeling very possessive of the handsome professor.

Dumbledore was announcing Tom as a Hogwarts professor, oh how long has Tom waited to see this day, know that it was finally here his attension was drawn to something or someone in particular, she was beautiful, the most beautiful creature he has ever seen, and she was looking directly towards... Him!, that is when Tom looked into those eyes,

eyes that he could recognize anywhere, those were the eyes that has been his hope and light in the darkest of times, those were the eyes he thought of every night before going to sleep.

The last time he has seen the owner of those eyes in person was when she was merely a baby, and then every night till she was six but then she was detached from his heart and mind and vanished, but know that she was here Tom felt his possessive nature come to surface. Merlin, this absolutely stunning creature was his and only his to cherish and worship, he would destroy any man, women or creature who stood between them now that he finally have her, his soulmate, his other half.

The spell was broken by Dumbledore standing and introducing him, green eyes suddenly started to pay attention when he was mentioned and it send pleasant feeling inside of Tom, he could only mange to smile at her in return.

The headmaster continued, "Now that you are all silent, we are ready to announce the three champions for the tri-wizard tournament!" He reached for the Goblet and declared,The champion for Durmstrang is… VIKTOR KRUM!" Everyone cheered for Krum, especially Karakoff was very delighted. "Finally the Hogwarts champion is… CEDRIC DIGGORY!" All of Hogwarts cheered the Puff seeker as he was declared the latest champion. one by one as their names were announced the champions were sent to a small room adjucent to the head table. and finally the The champion for Beauxbatons is… ASTORIA VALORIX !" There was a cheer from the French camp and even Malfoy and his friends congratulated them. Tom noticed very carefully as Astoria (as he know she was called) stood to go to the room all the while eyes watching him every now and then

"Will the three champions make their way to the back room please? Now that we have the champions-" before Dumbledore could finish, the Goblet went crazy and blew a piece of parchment, and the headmaster looked pale when he looked at it. He read out, "daemon Potter!" Daemon didn't answer, and Dumbledore said with a loud voice, "DAEMON POTTER! Can you please come to the front"


End file.
